


sometimes the only thing to do is put the kettle on

by kaberett



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy enough to spot, this fanatical devotion to the idea that if one just follows the rules, just does it <i>right</i>, nobody one loves will ever get hurt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes the only thing to do is put the kettle on

It's easy enough to spot, this fanatical devotion to the idea that if one just follows the rules, just does it _right_ , nobody one loves will ever get hurt again. (You yourself will never get hurt again; never again have to watch helpless as the walls, the defences, that you painstakingly built, wash away with the waves of humdrum and ordinary evil; never again have to realise that your fortress and sanctuary is after all a sandcastle on foundations of quicksilver.)

So Joan watches as he wrestles with realisation, tries to turn his face from the light of dawning comprehension (into the pillows of mind-numbing comfortable security, hah, and isn't that a turn of phrase that goes to show how much he's rubbing off on her), tries to deny the very simple truth that he can make all the right choices - take all the right actions - and still, _and still_ , tear this little ragtag family to shreds.

It breaks her heart, and it brings a small bleak smile to her face. If she never has to watch another person face up to the reality that nothing will ever be truly safe, it will be too soon. If she never has to watch _him_ learn, all over again, that trust and brilliance and being right is not enough...

And the kettle comes to a boil; she lifts Clyde from the worksurface he's been gently perambulating across; and she makes tea, because there is nothing else to be done.


End file.
